Counting Stars
by Faneda
Summary: "Kau tahu? Kita sekarang jarang menghitung bintang bersama-sama seperti saat kita kecil dulu di bukit ini—tempat kita biasa bermain bersama."/ Sepenggal kisah tentang Gilbert dan Elizaveta.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, this fic (c) Faneda****. I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic.

**Pairing: Pru**ssia** x Hun**gary** / Gil**bert** x Eli**zaveta

**Genre: F**riendship**, R**omance**, H**urt**/C**omfort

**Warning: AU, O**ne**S**hot**, OoC, M**iss**T**ypo**, H**uman** N**amed**, a**bsurd**.**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read**

* * *

**Inspired by: Counting Stars – OneRepublic**

* * *

..

..

..

**['Now', 07.00]**

Dia berubah. Gilbert Beilschmidt, sahabatku sejak kecil telah berubah. Ia yang dulu sering menggangguku kini mulai jarang menampakkan batang hidungnya. Selain itu, saat kuhubungi entah kenapa ia jarang bisa menjawabnya. Ia seakan menjauh…

Baiklah akan kumulai dari awal.

…

…

…

**[Three Years Ago Before 'Now']**

Siang itu, saat jam istirahat pertama, Gilbert dengan tangan jahilnya memainkan rambutku hingga berantakan. Tak segan-segan, kupukul wajahnya dengan teflon. Setelah istirahat, ia menempelkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "Calon Isteri Gilbert Beilschmidt" di balik punggungku. Semua orang yang berpapasan denganku tertawa. Tapi saat kutanya ada apa, mereka menggeleng sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. Baru aku tahu setelah adiknya Gilbert, Ludwig berucap dengan nada menyesal.

"Ini pasti perbuatan _Bruder_. Maaf ya, Elizaveta."

Ia lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas dari balik punggungku. Dengan semangat berapi-api kuhampiri Gilbert dan siap menghantamnya dengan teflon.

Ia seperti biasa setia mengusik kehidupanku. Tapi itu tandanya pertemanan kami baik-baik saja.

…

…

…

**[Three Months Before 'Now']**

"Jadi kabar itu benar?"

Aku menoleh, "Hm? Apanya?"

"Kau dijodohkan dengan si Austrian itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kabar itu memang benar—meskipun aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa tersiar secepat itu. Aku dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal keluarga Edelstein. Aku sendiri tak yakin keputusanku untuk tak menolak perjodohan ini adalah keputusan yang benar atau tidak. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini demi keluargaku. Demi keluarga Hedervary yang terancam gulung tikar.

Dan saat itu pula merupakan terakhir kalinya aku dan Gilbert berbicara empat mata.

…

…

…

**[Two Days Before 'Now', 07.30 pm]**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok!

Kuketuk pelan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari mahoni di depanku. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki bertempo cepat dari dalam rumah. Aku tersenyum saat mengira-ngira jikalau Gilbert-lah yang akan membuka pintu sambil tersenyum lima jari. Bukannya apa, aku tahu Gilbert hapal gaya ketukanku.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Senyumku sedikit memudar. Bukan Gilbert. Tapi adiknya.

"Hei, Ludwig."

"Halo, Eliza." Ia mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mempersilahkanku masuk. Tersenyum simpul aku menolak dengan halus.

"Aku hanya sebentar, kok. Aku datang kesini untuk menyerahkan ini." Ujarku sembari menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru tua dengan gradasi biru muda. Di atas kanannya terdapat sebuah pita merah yang ditata apik. Sebuah undangan. Ya, undangan pernikahanku dengan Roderich Edelstein.

Ludwig terlihat mengamati sebentar undangan tersebut sebelum aku akhirnya berujar dengan tersenyum tipis, "Selamat ya, Elizaveta."

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong Tuan Sok-Awesome mana?"

"_Bruder_ ya? Mungkin lembur di kantornya—seperti biasanya."

"Oh."

Entah sejak kapan, ia jadi seorang pekerja keras hingga lembur berhari-hari. Bukannya aku tak senang. Bagus kok, ia jadi tak bersikap malas-malasan lagi. Aku hanya… ah, sudahlah.

…

…

…

**[One Day Before 'Now', 09.00 pm]**

'_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan—'_

Klik.

Lagi-lagi suara operator yang menjawab. Sudah lebih dari lima kali kucoba menghubungi ponsel Gilbert dengan interval yang berjauhan. Tapi, tetap saja ponselnya masih tak aktif. Apa dia sesibuk itu dengan pekerjaannya? Bahkan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam.

...

…

…

**[One Day Before 'Now', 09.30 pm]**

"Permisi, apa Gilbert Beilschmidt sedang ada pertemuan saat ini?" tanyaku pada sang resepsionis. Karena tak kunjung menjawab panggilanku, kuputuskan untuk menemui langsung yaitu di tempat ia bekerja, Awesome Corporation. Nama yang unik—dan aneh—bukan?"

Wanita resepsionis dengan _name-tag_ Marguerite Williams tersenyum ramah padaku, "Sayangnya Tuan Beilschmidt sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu." Ujar perempuan yang memiliki surai pirang diikat _pig-tails _itu.

"Apa kau tahu ia pergi ke mana?"

Ia menggeleng, "Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

Aku menganguk mengerti. "Baiklah, terima kasih Nona Williams." Setelah melempar senyum simpul aku beranjak keluar.

Sudah pulang ya? Kira-kira ponselnya sudah aktif, belum?

Daripada terus penasaran, kuputuskan untuk menghubunginya sekali lagi. Setelah memencet nomor telponnya kutaruh ponselku di samping telinga kanan sembari terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Berlin yang lumayan ramai di malam hari.

Saat di depan sebuah café telingaku menangkap sebuah suara lagu yang tak asing. Lagu yang selalu dipakai Gilbert untuk nada panggilan ponselnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri; ke samping kaca café. Saat itu pula kedua iris hijau daun milikku terbelalak lebar. Sama halnya dengan seseorang yang menatapku di balik kaca café; Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ia terduduk di pinggir kaca. Di atas mejanya terdapat secangkir kopi. Tangannya memegang ponsel berwarna merah miliknya. Segera saja kumatikan ponselku.

Tak menunggu lama, aku segera memasuki café tersebut. Aku langsung menghampiri meja Gilbert.

Tersenyum miring ia berujar, "Tak usah lari, Liz. Aku tak akan kabur, kok."

Aku ingin protes karena aku tak berlari seperti apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai perak di hadapanku. Oke, aku hanya berjalan cepat saja, kok.

Aku mendengus. Balas tersenyum miring, "Yang berlari sebenarnya dirimu, bukan?" tanyaku lalu mendudukan diri di kursi seberangnya.

Ia menunduk. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah…" aku mengerang frustasi, "Kau bukan lagi anak kecil, Gil. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

"…"

Ia tak merespon. _Dammit!_

"Oke, lupakan. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Manik _ruby_-nya menatap lurus manik _emerald-_ku. Harus kuakui, aku merindukan sepasang mata sewarna darah miliknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti 'lari' dariku." Terangku. Kepalaku kutolehkan ke samping kanan memilih menatap suasana Kota Berlin di malam hari dari balik kaca café.

"Oh ya?"

Aku menghela napas. Kemana sosok Gilbert yang cerewet dan periang itu?

"Ya," anggukku. "Kau tahu? Kentara sekali caramu menghindariku. Ajakanku tak pernah kau gubris, Gil. Sms-ku pun tak pernah kau balas." Diam-diam aku menatap sendu pemandangan di luar.

"Aku sibuk."

"Ya, ya, Tuan Direktur Sok-Awesome." Sindirku sambil merotasikan kedua bola mata. Apa ini? Kenapa aku terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang ngambek karena jarang bertemu kekasihnya?

"Kau tahu, Liz?"

Aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya mendapati nada bicaranya tak datar lagi, "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti kekasihku yang kesal karena jarang bertemu, kesesesese."

Teflon! Mana teflonku?! Ingin rasanya kucium pipinya dengan teflon kesayangan. Sayang sekali saat ini aku tak membawanya.

"Gilbert! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Jeda. "Baiklah…"

Setidaknya malam ini aku dapat bertemu dengan Gilbert dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

...

…

…

**[One Day Before 'Now', 10.00 pm]**

"Jadi, Elizaveta-Hedervary-who-soon-to-be-Elizaveta-Edelstein, apa yang kau lakukan?" salah satu alisnya terangkat satu menatapku heran.

Kutepuk-tepuk rerumputan di sampingku sambil tetap berbaring, "Sini, berbaringlah."

Meskipun awalnya ia agak ragu, ia akhirnya menuruti setelah aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal ke arahnya. Seekor burung mungil berbulu kuning ia keluarkan dari saku kemejanya.

"Kukira kau tidak membawa Gilbird."

"Yaah, kau tahu, 'kan? Di café dilarang membawa hewan peliharan sekecil apapun." Ucapnya dengan tampang sebal. "Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Aku terkikik.

"Berhentilah sejenak menghitung uang atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan perusahaanmu, Gil." Ia menatapku heran. Aku tak mempedulikan tatapannya, "Kau tahu? Kita sekarang jarang menghitung bintang bersama-sama seperti saat kita kecil dulu di bukit ini—tempat kita biasa bermain bersama."

"…"

Ya Tuhan, aku lebih memilih berbicara dengan Gilbert yang cerewet.

"Kalau begitu untuk malam ini ayo kita menghitung bintang!" ujarnya bersemangat. Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Meskipun lirih, aku tetap dapat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat—"

Kami terus menghitung.

"Empat puluh sebilan—"

"Lima puluh lima! Aku menang, Liz!"

"Hei, kau tidak bilang akan melombakannya!" balasku tak terima.

Tapi pada akhirnya kami tertawa bersama. Rindu rasanya pada masa kanak-kanak kami.

"Hei, Gilbert." Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" ia ikut menoleh.

"Kau tidak marah padaku, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

"...Entahlah, hanya perasaanku saja," kutarik napas dalam-dalam, "Yang jelas aku ingin sahabatku datang saat upacara pernikahanku besok." Ujarku sembari menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Besok ya..?" gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Liz/Gil!"

Ucap kami bersamaan.

"_Ladies first._"

Wow, sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi seorang _gentleman_ seperti ini?

"...Menurutmu bagaimana dengan orang yang akan menikah tapi ia tak mencintai calon pengantinnya?"

"Kesesese, kau curhat?"

"Kau beruntung Gil, aku tidak membawa teflon saat ini."

"Oke, oke, aku sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Yang jelas kalau aku jadi orang itu aku akan menggapai orang yang lebih kucinta daripada si calon pengantin. Berbeda lagi jawabannya kalau memang harus menikah dengan orang itu." Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Gilbert berucap demikian denga tersenyum... miris?

"Ahya, kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Kedua manik hijauku melebar. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa rasanya sakit ya mendengar Gilbert berkata begitu sambil menatapku sedih? Seperti tatapan seorang yang patah hati.

Memaksakan senyum tipis, aku berujar, "Aku juga menyayangimu."

...

**['Now', 08.00 am]**

Dan saat itu aku sadar apa penyebab Gilbert semakin 'jauh' dariku. Ia seperti bintang bersinar di langit sana; jauh tak dapat kugapai dan hanya bisa dipandangi.

Jika aku tidak dapat menggapai bintang itu, apa tak apa aku bersama yang lainnya?

...

**['Now', 03.00 pm]**

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung meriah seperti semestinya. Memaksakan senyum di depan banyak orang. Meskipun hatiku hancur karena harus bersanding di pelaminan dengan orang lain. Dan bukannya dengan pria berambut perak dan bermata merah yang ada berdiri di samping pintu gereja. Aku tetap harus tersenyum, bukan?

Jika ini yang terbaik dan jika ini yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, tak apalah bagiku. (Asalkan ia bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya—dan tidak seperti aku.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kivitelben**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep.

Dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby I been, I been prayin' hard.

Said no more counting dollar.

We'll be counting stars."

**Counting Stars – OneRepublic**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

Kivitelben (Hungarian): Tamat/Finish

Bruder (Germany) : Kakak (laki-laki)/Brother

.

**P.S**:Aaa! Apaan ini?! Apa-apaan juga endingnya! Endingnya gak jelas. Oke saya tahu ini abal dan absurd banget, jadi tolong timpuk saya pake Iggy Bunny! XDD /woi

.

**P.S.S**:Terima kasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya barang sebentar untuk membaca maupun yang sekaligus meninggalkan jejak :))

.

**P.S.S.S**:Sebenarnya saya berencana membuat Side Story Fic ini dengan sudut pandang Gilbert, hehe. Masih rencana sih.

.

**[Tambahan: hahi ihi hu heritanya Eizha ngefhesbek hasha-hashanya hengan Hilhert? Hahi ashinya Eizha ihu huha saha Hilher, hahi hia hak hisa hunghapin hitu?]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Translate: Jadi ini tu ceritanya Eliza nge-flashback masa-masanya dengan Gilbert? Jadi aslinya Eliza itu suka sama Gilbert, tapi dia gak bisa ngungkapain gitu?) Nah, itu paham :p**

**.**

**Tertanda,**

**Faneda**

**16 Mei 2014 **


End file.
